Handwrite on the Gray Paper
by Daisatsu
Summary: Biasanya si jenius Akabane Karma akan membiarkan kertas buramnya kosong. Dan bagi Okuda Manami, kertas buram itu adalah media terbaik untuk menuliskan berbagai macam nama larutan yang akan ia gunakan untuk meracuni Koro-sensei. Lalu, bagaimana dengan ulangan matematika kali ini?/Bad Summary/RnR please, thankyou :)
Pada setiap ulangan matematika, biasanya para guru akan membagikan siswanya sebuah kertas buram untuk menghitung jawaban mereka. Tapi tidak bagi anak jenius seperti Akabane Karma yang biasanya tetap membiarkan kertas itu kosong tanpa setitik coretan pun. Dan bagi Okuda Manami, kertas buram itu adalah media terbaik untuk menuliskan berbagai macam nama larutan yang akan ia gunakan untuk meracuni Koro-sensei. Lalu, bagaimana dengan ulangan matematika kali ini?

.

.

.

 **Character © Matsui Yusei**

 **Story © Daisatsu**

 **Tittle: Handwrite on the Gray Paper**

 **Pair :** Karma A. X Manami O.

 **Genre:** Drama, Romance (maybe)

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, minim konflik, Membosankan, Monoton, cerita pasaran, dan lain-lain…

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **Hope You Like it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _tik... tok... tik... tok... tik... tok..._

Suasana di dalam kelas 3-E kini terasa begitu sepi dan mencekam begitu melihat seorang guru berwujud gurita memasukki ruang kelas mereka. Wajah wali kelas mereka yang selalu tersenyum itu terlihat seperti menertawakan siswanya yang kini tengah diliputi ketengangan yang luar biasa.

"Hei, kalian kenapa tegang sekali?" guru yang sering dipanggil dengan sebutan Koro- _sensei_ itu menaruh kertas yang dibawanya pada meja di depannya.

"Ayolah anak-anakku yang manis, ini hanyalah ulangan matematika. _Sensei_ yakin kalian bisa menyelesaikan soal ini dengan cepat. Mungkin lima belas menit paling lama," sepasang mata bulatnya berkeliling menyapu kelasnya. menatap sebagian siswanya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan menghapal rumus masing-masing.

Kemudian sepasang iris milik Koro-sensei berhenti menatap seorang lelaki dengan surai merah yang nampak terlihat lebih santai dari semua siswa yang ada disana.

Dia, si jenius Akabane Karma kini sedang menopang dagunya sambil memainkan pisau anti- _sensei_ ditangannya. Menatap pisau itu bosan sambil sesekali menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan baik untuk menghadapi ulangan kali ini, Karma- _kun_."

Sepasang _mercury_ -nya melirik Koro- _sensei_ singkat. Lalu ia meletakkan pisau anti- _sensei_ miliknya di meja dan meregangkan badannya. Dagunya ia angkat sebelum sebuah seringaian sombong menggantikan mimik bosan Karma.

"Tentu saja. Soal buatanmu sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya buatku," ia berujar sombong.

Seisi kelas kini memandanginya. Seolah-olah iri akan kejeniusan yang Karma miliki.

"Baiklah. Aku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku dan teman-teman sekelasmu."

Dengan kecepatan 20 _mach_ -nya, Koro- _sensei_ membagikan kertas soal ulangan perlu waktu supersekian detik untuk kertas itu sampai ke meja masing-masing siswa.

"Baiklah, sekarang-"

" _Sensei_ , bagaimana dengan kertas buramnya? Kami perlu menghitung agar bisa mendapatkan jawabannya."

Pertanyaan dari Kayano Kaede membuat guru bertentakel itu menepuk kepala bulatnya dengan salah satu tentakelnya. "Untung kau mengingatkanku, Kayano- _san_."

Dia segera pergi keluar untuk mengambil kertas buram yang dimaksud Kaede. Lagi-lagi hanya perlu waktu supersekian detik untuknya kembali dan juga membagikan kertas itu pada masing-masing siswanya.

Membuat siswanya bahkan tak bisa berkutik sama sekali untuk sekedar memanggil sobat kesayangan untuk meminta jawaban.

"Sekarang kalian bisa kerjakan soalnya. Tapi sebelum itu-"

Ia berpindah dari tempatnya sesaat dan ketika Koro- _sensei_ kembali ke mejanya, ditangannya sudah ada beberapa buah buku tulis, kertas super mini, penghapus, bahkan sebuah sapu tangan yang entah milik siapa.

"- _Sensei_ ingin kalian mengerjakan soal ini secara jujur."

Kimura Masayoshi, Terasaka Ryouma dan teman-teman se-gengnya merutuk begitu menyadari bahwa contekan yang mereka persiapkan semalaman tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di meja Koro- _sensei_. Bahkan, coretan ditangan Maehara Hiroto dengan cepat dibersihkan oleh guru kuning itu.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa mengelabui _sensei_. _Nurufufufu_ ~"

Tawa Koro- _sensei_ sungguh terdengar menjengkelkan ditelinga sebagian siswa yang sudah susah payah menyiapkan contekan agar bisa mendapat nilai yang memuaskan.

Mereka sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa membawa contekan adalah sesuatu yang mustahil di lakukan. Tapi dengan prinsip _tidak akan tahu jika belum mencoba_ membuat mereka nekat begadang semalaman untuk membuat contekan.

"Selamat mengerjakan. Semoga hasilnya memuaskan, _nyuu_ ~"

Terlihat Karma menghela nafasnya begitu mendengar ucapan Koro- _sensei_. Sepasang _mercury_ itu kini berpindah menatap kertas soal di depannya dengan bosan. "Soal ini terlalu mudah," gumamnya sambil memutar-mutar pensil dijarinya sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk mengerjakan soal tersebut.

Benar saja, hanya perlu waktu lima belas menit bagi lelaki ini untuk menyelesaikan soal yang ada di depannya. Karma yakin, ia pasti akan mendapat nilai sempura -lagi- pada ulangan kali ini.

Bosan kembali melandanya. Membuat sepasang netra keemasannya memilih untuk menjelajahi kelas 3-E. Meniti setiap ekspresi teman-temannya yang sepertinya mengalami banyak tekanan akibat soal buatan Koro- _sensei_ ini.

Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Terasaka dan gengnya yang begitu gelisah karena tak bisa meminta bantuan pada yang lain.

Kemudian ia memperhatikan sahabat birunya, Nagisa Shiota yang terlihat jauh lebih tenang dibanding Terasaka dan gengnya. Namun Karma masih bisa melihat kerutan samar tercetak dikeningnya yang jelas menunjukkan sedikit kebingungan.

Lalu ia juga memperhatikan salah satu dari duo sniper kelas 3-E. Chiba Ryuunosuke. Terlihat serius, namun Karma tak bisa membaca lebih jelas ekspresi lelaki itu karena matanya yang tertutup oleh rambutnya. Namun lelaki itu yakin, Ryuunosuke pasti sama kebingungannya dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain.

Netranya kembali bergerak. kali ini kearah gadis berkacamata dengan rambut berkepang dua yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Tidak seperti memperhatikan teman-teman sebelumnya, sepasang _mercury_ Karma bertahan cukup lama disana. Memantulkan sosok Okuda Manami yang begitu tenang mengerjakan soalnya sambil mencoret-coret kertas buram di mejanya.

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Karma. Memunculkan sebuah ide yang menurutnya bisa menghilangkan kebosanan ditengah waktu ulangan yang masih banyak tersisa.

Detik berikutnya, tangan lelaki itu sudah sibuk mencorat-coret kertas buramnya yang biasanya dibiarkan kosong. Menulis tentang gadis pujaannya di kertas itu, mungkin adalah cara terbaik untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

.

.

.

Tepat sepuluh menit sebelum bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, Koro- _sensei_ mengambil semua hasil jawaban beserta kertas buram di meja siswanya. kecepatan 20 _mach_ -nya membuatnya tak perlu menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk membawa semua kertas itu kedepan.

Lagi-lagi yang menjadi sorotan adalah Ryouma dan geng-nya yang kini tengah menjerit frustasi sambil memaki Koro- _sensei_ yang hanya asyik tertawa melihat kelakuan siswanya itu. Lalu ada juga Kanzaki Yukiko yang menghembuskan nafas lega karena berhasil menyelesaikan soal ulangan. Dan si Kurahashi Hinano terlihat merengek pada Nakamura Rio, mengeluh karena soal ulangan yang menurutnya begitu sulit.

Koro- _sensei_ menampakkan senyum jahilnya ketika tak sengaja sepasang mata bulatnya mendapati dua buah kertas buram dengan isi yang begitu menarik peehatiannya. Dari tulisan tangan yang tercetak disana, wali kelas 3-E tahu bahwa itu adalah milik Karma dan juga Manami.

" _Nurufufufu_ ~ sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu yang nenarik."

Ia bergumam seraya tersenyum jahil. Sepasang iris bulatnya kini memandangi Karma yang tengah menopang dagu dan Manami yang kelihatan sedang memandang ke arah luar jendela secara bergantian. Sebuah ide jahil pun muncul di kepalanya.

"Karma- _kun_.."

Ketika suara Koro- _sensei_ terdengar memenuhi kelas, seketika semua siswa kelas 3-E terdiam. Hening kembali menyelimuti kelas.

"Kemarilah," suruh Koro- _sensei_ ketika akhirnya Karma mengarahkan sepasang netra keemasannya untuk menatap Koro- _sensei_ sebagai respon.

Karma kini kembali menjadi pusat perhatian teman satu kelasnya. Penasaran kenapa ia dipanggil maju kedepan oleh Koro- _sensei_. _Apa lelaki itu melakukan kesalahan dengan soal matematikanya?_ Entah suatu kebetulan atau bagaimana, tapi semua siswa disitu memikirkan hal yang sama.

Karma sendiri terlihat mengerutkan kening samar sebelum berdiri dari kursinya. "Boleh kubawa pisauku _sensei_?" matanya menatap tajam Koro- _sensei_. "Agar aku bisa membunuhmu sacara langsung begitu sampai di depan situ."

"Terserah kau saja."

Karma menyeringai sesaat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke depan kelasnya.

"Bacakan ini ke teman-temanmu..."

Alis Karma sukses menukik begitu Koro- _sensei_ malah memberikan sebuah kertas buram kepadanya. "Apa ini?"

Koro- _sensei_ hanya tersenyum misterius sambil menyodorkan secara paksa kertas buram itu pada Karma.

Sepasang matanya menatap Koro- _sensei_ penasaran sekaligus bingung. Namun akhirnya, ia mengambil juga kertas yang ada ditangan gurunya tersebut dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

Yang pertama kali Karma lihat ketika atensinya beralih menatap kertas itu adalah berbaris-baris tulisan rapi yang tak Karma ketahui siapa pemiliknya.

Sepasang mercury Karma membaca tulisan itu sebait demi sebait. Berusaha mengingat siapa pemilik tulisan yang diam-diam menulis tentang dirinya di kertas buram ini. Tapi seulas senyum tipis kemudian menghiasi wajah tampannya ketika menemukan sebuah petunjuk yang membuatnya langsung mengetahui siapa pemilik kertas ditangannya.

Siapalagi di kelas ini yang suka menulis hal-hal berbau kimia selain gadis berkacamata favoritnya?

"Kenapa kau diam saja Karma- _kun_? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk membacakan tulisan di kertas itu pada teman-temanmu?"

Karma mengangkat tinggi alisnya, menghela nafas pelan dan mulai membacakan kertas yang ada di genggamannya...

 _ **Entah sejak kapan diam-diam aku mulai memperhatikannya.**_

 _ **Surai merah juga netra keemasan itu...**_

 _ **Berpadu seperti warna matahari senja yang indah.**_

 _ **Membuatku tak bisa berhenti untuk mengagumi sosoknya.**_

 _ **Mengingatnya, membuat jantungku berdetak sangat cepat.**_

 _ **Didekatnya, membuatku gugup sehingga tak bisa berbicara dengan baik.**_

 _ **Banyak yang bilang dia adalah sosok yang berandal dan jahil.**_

 _ **Namun sifatnya yang seperti itulah yang kusuka.**_

 _ **Ah, kurasa pikiranku mulai tak beres sekarang.**_

 _ **Sudah pasti tak mungkin bukan,**_

 _ **Jika sosok sempurna sepertinya cocok dengan orang sepertiku?**_

Karma mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum tipis. Lalu menatap Manami yang wajahnya sudah merona hebat di mejanya sesaat sebelum beralih menuju Koro- _sensei_.

"Aku sudah selesai," ia menurunkan kertasnya, namun tak menyerahkan secarik kertas buram itu pada wali kelasnya itu.

"Kanzaki- _san_ , jadi selama ini kau menyukai Karma?"

Suara Sugino Tomohito memecah kesunyian yang sempat tercipta. Membuat primadona kelas itu menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan yang ditanya malah memasang tampang kaget sebelum membantah ucapan Tomohito dengan halus.

Karma bisa melihat wajah Tomohito menyiratkan ekspresi kecewa. Alisnya berkerut, kenapa bisa mereka pikir yang menulis ini adalah Kanzaki Yukiko?

Gadis itu memang pintar dalam mata pelajaran sastra jepang. Tapi menurutnya, apa yang dibacakannya barusan tak bisa disebut karya sastra. itu hanyalah sebuah coretan biasa.

Coretan yang menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Okuda Manami padanya selama ini. Membuat Karma berusaha matian-matian menahan senyum senangnya yang nyaris keluar.

"Su-sudah hentikan!"

Suara lembut dari arah belakang membuat kelas yang sempat ribut akibat sorak sorai siswa kembali hening. Kini, Okuda Manami menjadi pusat perhatian. Seluruh siswa bisa melihat wajahnya merona hebat hingga menjalar menuju leher dan telinganya.

Sepasang manik _ameyhyst_ -nya beradu dengan _mercury_ milik Karma sebelum akhirnya gadis itu berjalan menuju depan kelasnya. Menyisakan keterkejutan yang menyelimuti kelas 3-E. Mungkinkah yang menulis surat itu-

"To-to-to-tolong berikan ke-ke-kertas itu pa-pa-padaku."

" _Hee_ , jadi yang menulis inu Okuda- _san_ ya?"

-Okuda Manami?

Semburat di wajah gadis itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Terlebih lagi ketika seringai Karma tercetak di wajah tampannya.

"K-Ka-Ka-Karma-kun, to-to-tolong be-berikan ke-kertas itu padaku..."

Ia memohon. Menampakkan wajah memelas yang malah membuatnya terlihat semakin manis di mata Karma.

"Ku-ku-kumohon berikan ke-kertas itu pa-pa-padaku..."

Suara Manami kini terdengar parau dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Gadis ini mungkin sudah akan menangis di depan kelasnya jika saja suara Koro- _sensei_ tak mengisi keheningan kelas 3-E yang pasti masih terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang.

"Karena kau sudah berada disini, kenapa tak membaca apa yang ditulis Karma- _kun_ di kertas ini juga?"

Atensi _amethyst_ itu beralih menatap mata bulat Koro- _sensei_ yang kini tengah menyodorkan sebuah kertas buram lain padanya. Lalu kembali beralih menatap netra keemasan Karma yang nampak tenang-tenang saja ketika Koro- _sensei_ menyuruh gadis itu untuk membacakan apa yang tertulis di kertas buramnya.

"Kalau Okuda- _san_ mau membaca punyaku, silahkan saja," Karma buka suara. Lalu menyunggingkan senyum jahil pada Manami. "Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."

 _Deg_.

Jantung Manami terasa berhenti sesaat ketika mendengat penuturan Karma. Apa itu berarti ia sudah di tolak?

" _Nurufufufu_ ~" tawa menjengkelkan Koro- _sensei_ kembali terdengar. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa isi kertas ini jika tidak membacanya secara langsung Okuda- _san_."

Termakan ucapan Koro- _sensei_ , dengan tangan bergetarnya Manami mengambil kertas yang ada ditangan wali ia langsung saja membacanya tanpa meneliti lebih dulu apa isi dari surat itu.

 _ **Dia adalah seseorang yang ku kagumi sejak dulu.**_

 _ **Sifat lemah lembut dan ketertarikannya pada kimia,**_

 _ **Membuat daya tarik tersendiri dimataku.**_

 _ **Iris sewarna amethyst-nya yang menenangkan,**_

 _ **Membuatku selalu betah setiap kali memandangnya.**_

 _ **Wajahnya yang sering tersipu malu.**_

 _ **Membuatku semakin ingin menjadikannya milikku.**_

 _ **Mungkin ini terdengar tak masuk akal.**_

 _ **Karena dari sekian banyak gadis, ialah yang begitu menarik perhatianku.**_

 _ **Tapi cinta memang selalu seperti itu kan?**_

 _ **Datang tiba-tiba tanpa tahu kepada siapa dia akan datang.**_

 _Spechless._

Itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendiskripsikan keadaan kelas sekarang. Kata demi kata yang tertulis di kertas Karma jelas-jelas ditujukan pada Manami. Seorang gadis penyuka kimia adalah kuncinya.

"Kenapa malah diam seperti itu? Bukankah kalian sudah saling menyukai? Kenapa tak jadian saja?!"

Celetukkan Maehara Hiroto membuat Manami mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas buram Karma. Semburat merah di wajahnya bertambah seakan tak ada tanda-tanda untuk berhenti merona.

"Jadian! Jadian! Jadian!" kali ini Kurahashi Hinano menjadi penyorak. Diikuti Okajima Taiga, Yada Touka, dan merambat hingga seluruh kelas.

Iris keemasan Karma menatap violet Manami tengah menatap gugup teman-teman sekelasnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Berniat menggoda gadis pujannya yang wajahnya sudah benar-benar -sangat-sangat- merona.

" _Hee_ , jadi kita selama ini sama-sama saling menyukai ya?"

Manami menoleh.

"Kalau begitu sekalian saja," Karma melangkah agar bisa lebih dekat Manami.

" _Eh_ -"

Lalu berdiri di depan gadis itu dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang si maniak kimia.

Sorak sorai kelas 3-E yang semakin keras terdengar ketika lelaki itu menarik Manami mendekat. Seolah-olah ia ingin mencium Manami disitu juga.

"Ka-Ka-Karma- _kun_ apa yang-"

"Tentu saja menciummu," Karma memotong ucapan Manami dengan berbisik rendah ditelinga gadis itu.

Jantung Manami berdetak sangat cepat seolah-olah akan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya saat itu juga. Kakinya lemas. Wajah Karma yang semakin mendekat membuat pandangannya mulai memburam.

Okuda Manami pun pingsan ditempat karena tak mampu menahan rasa gugup yang menderanya.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa Okuda- _san_ ke ruang kesehatan Karma- _kun_ ," Koro-sensei mengedipkan matanya kearah Karma. Seolah sengaja memberikan waktu bagi mereka berdua.

"Kata-katamu itu lebih terdengar seperti _'Tolong jangan membuat para single di kelas ini iri dengan kelakukan kalian'_ di telingaku," Karma terkekeh sambil menggendong Manami dengan gaya khas pengantin baru. Lalu langsung saja pergi keluar kelas sebelum para _single_ di kelasnya menyumpahinya dan Manami.

Benar saja, seusai Karma pergi semua orang di kelasnya langsung bersorak sorai menyumpahi Karma.

Koro- _sensei_ mengusap air matanya haru. "Masa muda memang menyenangkan, _nyuu_ ~"

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **A/N:** _Makasih udah mampir buat baca :) semoga readers pada suka last, wanna review this fanfiction? Don't be a silent reader please. Arigatou gozaimasu minna-sama~_


End file.
